In the Unlikeliest of All Places
by rediopath'd
Summary: AU: No Werewolves. Where Isaac is a forensic and Allison is a weapons dealer helping her friend Stiles, a police officer, with a case. The meet, in what Laura calls the most unlikeliest of all places to start dating, a morgue.


**This is probably the longest thing I have ever written, and my first try at Allisaac. I considered ending it with Scallisaac, but it did not fit.**

**Basically, in this, Isaac is adopted by the Hale Family. **

**Hope you all like it.**

* * *

"What happened?" Isaac asked Cora, who was bringing, well, a dead body inside the morgue.

"Not sure, exactly," Cora answered."His wife said he'd been feeling sick all morning, but thought he ate something bad. His condition kept getting worse and he died on the ambulance."

"And?"

"His wife called 911 when he started having trouble breathing," Cora continued. "Finally, he went into respiratory distress. The police think it was foul play because he was in witness protection."

"Any per-existing conditions or anything else that could have cause this?" Isaac asked, starting to examine the body.

Cora shook her head. "Whatever it was," she said. "It was fast. He wasn't anywhere near death when we picked him up."

"Noted," Isaac said as Cora exited the room.

Most people never understood his decision to become a forensic and asked him how he could stand being around dead people all the time. He'd always answered that he had always been interested in the field (despite having the worst Chemistry teacher you could imagine in high school) and that becoming a forensic fit the bill more than nursing or becoming a paramedic like Cora. That, and he never minded the dead bodies, having worked in a graveyard.

Two hours later police officer Stilinski, or Stiles, came in the morgue. With him was a brunette woman whom Isaac was sure was not with the police force. Or the FBI, for that matter. Nobody that gorgeous with a Disney Princess smile that didn't look cheesy or fake could be with the FBI.

"Hey Isaac," Stiles said. "Got any idea what killed this guy?"  
"His lungs were fine," Isaac said. "I did find what killed him, though."

Isaac turned the man heads on his side, and pointed at a mark on his neck. "I'd say someone injected him with some kind of poison," he said. "Fast-acting. It was injected barely _minutes_ before he died."

"But the report said he was feeling queasy all morning," the brunette said.

"That was a coincidence," Isaac said. "Weirdly enough. He had eaten something bad. My guess is that he was poisoned right before getting into the ambulance."

"Which means someone close to him did it," Stiles said. "That means the wife and anyone else that lives close by or visited. You have any idea what kind of poison they used, Isaac?"  
He shook his head. "It was the good kind," he said. "Which means that its efficient and unfortunately, untraceable."

"Thanks, then," Stiles said.

Isaac nodded, barely listening. He was a little busy staring at the brunette woman.

* * *

The next time he crossed paths wit the brunette was not at work, which was a pleasant surprise. Isaac never went out much, because he dislike crowds and was not very social.

But Laura needed to buy her son clothes and decided to take him with her because '_its not fun shopping by yourself_'. Which actually meant he had to carry her shopping bags.

"Why don't you ask 'Mr Laura Hale'?" Isaac asked, referring to his foster sister's husband.

"Don't call him that!" Laura chided.

"Why?" Isaac asked. "He almost practically took your last name."  
Laura ignored his comment. "If you must now," she said "_Jesse_ had work to do. Besides, David needs to spend time with his uncle Isaac. Right, David?"  
"Uh huh," the four year old nodded, clearly bored at watching his mother pick out clothes for him. "Can I get ice cream? I ate all of my dinner. Eve the broccoli."

"Alright," Laura said, after considering. "I'll only take a while longer."

"I'll take him," Isaac offered, also tired of sitting and watching Laura shop. "You take your time."

"what ice cream do you want?" Isaac asked as the two of them neared the food court, already knowing the answer.

"M&M ice cream!" David said. For some reason, the kid was obsessed with anything and everything m&m. Knowing that the boy could not sit still for longer than a minute, he told David to go play near the fountain while he got the ice cream.

When David saw Isaac coming with the ice cream, he ran towards him. Unfortunately, he did not notice someone in his way and bumped into them.

Isaac ran and lifted David, who mumbled an apologetic '_I'm sorry' _to the person he bumped into.

"Are you alright?" Isaac asked, realising that the person David had bumped into was the hot brunette from work. "I'm sorry about David."

"Its okay," the woman told him, looking like she recognised him as well. "You're the guy from the morgue, right?"  
Isaac nodded. "I'm Isaac," he introduced himself. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but you're not from the police, are you?"  
The woman shook her head. "Nah,' she said. "I'm a private security consultant and firearms dealer. Stiles and I were friends in High School. He wanted my help with a case and I was happy to help. I'm Allison, by the way."

"Listen," Isaac found himself apologising once more, even thought he had no idea why. "I'm sorry about David again. he gets a little crazy when it comes to ice cream."

"Its cool," Allison told him. "Your son did nothing wrong."

"Thanks, but he's my nephew," Isaac said,

"Oh," Allison said. Isaac wasn't sure but he thought she look relieved and interested after he said that. "Sorry."

"Its cool."

Allison smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Isaac," she said.

"You too," Isaac said.

When Isaac turned around, to his horror, he found out that Laura had been watching the whole exchange with a meddling gleam in her eye.

* * *

"Isaac has a crush!" Laura exclaimed gleefully the moment they entered the house, like she were thirteen years old instead of a married thirty-year old journalist with a son.

"Ooh," Stiles said, watching a shirtless Derek mow the backyard from the window. "Who is it?"  
"A pretty lady at the mall," David said, helpfully. "She told Uncle Isaac her name was Allison."

"_Allison_?" Stiles asked. "Really?"  
"You know her?" Cora asked. Stiles ignored her and left the window to barrage Isaac with questions.

"Allison?" Stiles asked. "As in the brunette who was with me in the morgue the other day? _That_ Allison?"  
"Yes Stiles," Isaac answered, pushing Stiles' face a little back. "_That_ Allison. Why?"  
"Because Allison digs you," Stiles answered. "she told me so."

"Set them up," Laura said. "My dear foster brother Isaac needs it."

"Mind your own business, Laura," Isaac said irritably to what he knew was no avail. Laura _loved_ to meddle.

"Hell no," Laura shot back. "Yours is so much more entertaining right now. So Stiles, who is she?"  
Isaac inwardly groaned. Laura and Stiles got along like a house on fire. Before he knew it, they would be planning his wedding.

"Her name's Allison Argent.." Stiles started, but Cora interrupted him.

"Wait, Argent," she said. "As in, Chris Argent?"  
"Yeah," Stiles said. "That's her father. Allison took over his business after he retired. She's helping me with a few cases. She and Isaac met in the morgue. And believe it or not, she's totally into him!"

Isaac perked up. "Seriously?" he asked. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"  
"Yes, _seriously_," Stiles answered. "She kept asking about you, instead of discussing the case."

"We should totally set them up!" Laura announced.

"You'd probably scare her away for good," Cora said. "Let Isaac ask her out first, Laura. You might have helped Derek and Stiles get together, but I don't think Isaac needs your help."

Laura pursed her lips. "Hmm," she said. It was obvious she did not agree with what Cora said. "But you have to admit that the two needed my help. Stiles, why don't you just go outside to stare at Derek?"

"He gets shy," Stiles said. "He forgets he's good-looking until someone's staring at him. Then he becomes bashful and put his shirt back on."

"He has no idea you're here, does he?" Isaac deadpanned.

"Nope," Stiles answered cheerfully. "Not in the least bit."

"Despite the fact that you're Derek's boyfriend," Cora said. "That's still creepy."

Stiles shrugged. "I need my staring at Derek's sexy body time," he protested.

"You have a phone full of pictures," Cora pointed out.

"Trust me, Cora," Laura said. "Picture never compare to the real thing."

"Mommy," David said. "Have you seen my colouring book?"  
"I think it was in your room," Laura said. "Lets go get it." Before leaving the room, she said to Isaac; "I'm not done with you. You ask that girl out or I'll do it for you!"

* * *

The next time he encountered Allison was faster than he expected. He was looking at a burn victim, and had called for Stiles. Instead, Allison had shown up.

"Stiles sent me," she explained, handing him a lunch box which Isaac accepted, confused. "He would have come himself, but its a little crazy. Well, that and his boyfriend showed up. At least I think it was his boyfriend. He asked me to give you that, by the way. Said it was for you."

"That would be Derek," Isaac said. "My foster brother and Stiles' boyfriend."

"Oh," Allison said. "I always wondered how you and Stiles seemed to know each other so well. Anyway, the victim? He died in the fire, right?"  
"That's the weird thing," Isaac said. "He died _before_ the fire."  
"_Before_?" Allison asked, flabbergasted.

"Trust me, I was even more surprised," Isaac told her. "His lungs were completely clean. No smoke, whatsoever. He actually died," Isaac removed the cloth from the man's chest. "because he was stabbed in the heart. You can't see the wound because the body was burnt. Anyway, it was done with a small knife. By the looks of it, it was probably a kitchen knife. "

"Then why start the fire?" Allison mused.

"If I were to say," Isaac said. "Probably to mislead the police into thinking the fire was an accident and to remove any evidence."

"The killer did a good job at the first one," Allison said. "A heads up, by the way. Stiles is gonna bring the guy, Robert Kane's kid in a bit. The kid, Emily, she's young, but the Sheriff thinks she should say goodbye."

"Alright," Isaac said. "How old is she?"

"Emily Kane's around four," Allison said, looking sad. "Pretty young to lose a parent."

"Um Hmm," Isaac said, deep in thought. The mane Emily Kane was somewhat familiar. "Wait, does the kid have brown hair, hazel eyes? Kinda short for her age?"

Allison nodded, looking surprised. "What, do you know her?" she asked.

"Kind of," Isaac said. "She goes to school with my nephew David. What's going to happen to her?"  
"No one's really sure yet," Allison said. "CPS is looking for her relatives. It was just her and her dad, because I think her mom gave her up. Until then, they're looking to put her in a foster home."

"What if I asked Laura to take her instead?" Isaac asked. "I mean, the Hales are a foster home and I'm pretty sure the kid would like to be with people she knows."

"I'd say sure," Allison said, smiling. Her smile almost literally lit up the entire room. "But I'm not the CPS. Just ask your sister to come and talk to the social worker. Give me your number. Call me if Emily goes to your house and I'll bring stuff over. She'll need it because all of hers got burnt, the poor thing."

"Sure," Isaac said, taking her phone from her, in slight awe of the fact that a girl had asked for his number. He added his number and returned the phone.

"Thanks," Allison said. "And be sure to call me, okay?"  
"Okay."

* * *

The social worker agreed to Emily staying with the Hales. It wasn't a very difficult job to persuade her. The Hales were already a registered foster home, which was how they got Isaac and were able to to adopt him so quickly after the police found out about his father's abuse.

He texted Allison and told her, for which he got a 'I'll come over at 8',

"How is she?" Mr Hale asked Laura, who was coming out of the guest bedroom without her usual cheerful energy.

"Not great," Laura answered. "Obviously she's glad she's with someone she knows, but the poor girl lost her only parent. She cried to sleep. David, bless him, is doing everything he can to help her. He's asleep there too. Thank God you thought of us taking her, Isaac. Where are you going Mom?"  
"I thought I'd get her some clothes and things," Talia said. "since she'll obviously need them."

"Don't bother," Derek said. "Stiles is bringing some stuff over."

"I should probably go anyway, Derek," Talia said, smiling a little. "In case Stiles forgets to bring something. I have raised three children. The two of you have not."

Derek shrugged.

As Talia predicted, Stiles indeed did not bring everything a four year old required. Yet somehow, he managed to bring an overwhelming amount of things. Allison came with him.

"Stiles, what is that?" Derek asked, referring to the alarmingly large box that barely fit through the door that Stiles was using a good amount of force to push.

"Toys and stuff," Stiles said, panting, with Allison by his side.

"How much stuff?" Allison asked, smiling.

"And who are you?" Laura asked. "I'm Laura by the way. Derek's older sister. In case you didn't know, Derek's is Stiles' boyfriend. He's the tall, brooding guy."

Derek did not respond to Laura's teasing, evidently well used to it.

"I'm Allison Argent," Allison introduced herself. "I went to high school with Stiles. How is Emily?"  
"Asleep, the poor thing," Laura said. "Anyway, let me introduce you to everyone. You probably already know Derek."

Allison nodded.

"Uh huh," Laura said. "That's my dad. Dad, Allison. Allison, my Dad."

"Nice to meet you," Allison said.

"And you definitely know Isaac," Laura said.

Allison nodded. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Isaac said.

"Judging from all this stuff, Mom really didn't need to go," Cora commented, coming down the stairs with David. "I'm Cora, by the way. This here is David."  
"Hi pretty mall lady!" David put his hand out which Allison shook. "I'm David."

"Hi David, I'm Allison," Allison said. "I brought some clothes for your friend Emily. Will you make sure she gets them?"  
David nodded. "What's in the really big box?" he asked

"Its stuff that stiles brought," Cora said, opening the box. "Where did you get all this stuff from?"  
"Everyone from the police force chipped in," Stiles replied. "Two deputies have daughters a few years older than Emily and they had lots of clothes to give. There's plenty of toys too."

"You mean to say that this box is just full of clothes and toys?" Laura asked, surprised.

"Jeez Stiles, this is one kid, not an army of them," Derek said.

"That's what I told him when he picked me up," Allison said, sounding amused.

"Its not just clothes and toys, actually," Stiles said. "There's a small wooden table with four matching little chairs as well. Perfect for little girls' tea parties."  
"Dude, why would you buy that?" Isaac asked, bemused.

"Technically, I didn't buy it," Stiles said.

"What does that mean, Mommy?" David said. "Did Stiles steal it?"  
"I didn't steal it!" Stiles ejaculated. "see, when my mom was pregnant with me, everyone thought I was a girl. All the relatives got crazy excited with the presents. My grandad made the table—carved it himself and all. Obviously, I was a bit of a disappointment-"

"A bit?" Laura asked, a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Stiles said. "No interrupting stiles when he's telling a story1 So anyway, my parents kept it, thinking they'd probably have more kids. It did not turn out that way. My dad dug it out of storage just today."

"That's interesting, I guess," Isaac said.

"Wait," stiles said, rummaging through the box. "Allison, did you buy any shoes?"  
"Uh no," Allison said. "Fu-Fudge."

"Thank you for that," Laura said, gesturing to David. "Its no problem. I'll text Mom to get some."

"And a tea set," Mr Hale added. Up till that point he had been watching the proceedings bemusedly. "I'm willing to bet my next paycheck that none of you thought of that."

"You'd win that bet," Derek said, as Cora pulled out her phone to text her mother.

"Hey," Isaac said to Allison, noticing that no one was paying attention. "Do you want to go out sometime?"  
"Like a date?" Allison asked.

Isaac nodded.

"Sure," Allison said, smiling. "I have to go out of town for a few days, thought. How's Friday?"

"Say yes to the girl, Isaac!" Laura yelled.

"I was going to, until you started screaming!" Isaac yelled back. To Allison, he said. "Yeah. Friday's good."

"Thank God you said yes to going out with him," Laura said, whisking Allison away. "I'll make sure he looks nice and pretty and presentable for you. I swear, if you had said no, I'd probably hook you up with Cora. See, Isaac has this unfortunate tendency of asking out lesbians."

"Erica's not a lesbian," Isaac protested. "She's bisexual and dating Boyd."

Allison laughed. "I'm straight," she said. "But I might know someone for Cora."

"Laura, step away from my business!" Cora said.

Laura laughed. "Never, little sister," she said. To Allison, she said; "I like you already. We're going to get along famously."

* * *

"And this is crazy Uncle Peter," David said to Emily, regarding the man who had just entered the house. . "Uncle Peter, this is my friend Emily. She's staying with us for a while."

"Hello, Emily darling," Peter said brightly.

"Hi Mr crazy Uncle Peter," Emily said quietly. It had been a few days since her father's death. She had finally stopped crying and was eating a little. Not nearly as much as she should have, but it was progress. "Are you really crazy?"  
"I'm about as crazy as David's mother," Peter replied cheerfully as he sashayed up the stairs.

"Your mommy's not crazy," Emily said to David.

"She isn't," David agreed. "Uncle Isaac, is my mama crazy?"  
"Uh no," Isaac said, unsure of what to say. "Peter was just kidding."

"Then what did he really mean?" David asked.

"He means that he and Laura have a habit of going overboard when they're having fun," Talia explained, passing by with some files of her cases.

"Okay," David said. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you going?"  
For David had noticed his parents who were surreptitiously trying to leave the house.

"Nowhere, kiddo," Jesse said to his son.

"But you're wearing your jackets," David protested. "Can Emily and I come too?"  
"We're going somewhere that's not for little boys and girls," Laura said.

"Where's that?" Emily asked.

"We're going to see a OB/GYN," Jesse said, both him and Laura leaving before the two children could say anything else.

"What's that, Uncle Isaac?" David asked, both him and Emily looking expectantly at Isaac. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the secret.

"I'm not sure," Isaac said. "Maybe you guys should ask Cora."

"But Aunt Cora always tells me to ask you," David said, sounding hurt and suspicious. After a few seconds of thinking, he decided; "I'll ask Uncle Peter. Uncle Peter knows everything."

With that, the two of them ran up the stairs in tandem to go bother Peter in his room.

"Peter's probably going to tell," Cora said, eating an apple. Apparently, she had been listening the entire conversation with the safety of a door to avoid being asked awkward questions.

"Peter's _definitely_ going to tell," Isaac corrected. "He'll probably stop a bitafterexplaining how babies are made."

"_A bit_?" Cora asked. "Isaac, I made the mistake of asking him when I was a kid. He was about to explain how the baby gets in that Mom came and stopped him!"

"We probably should go and stop them," Isaac said, hesitantly.

"Yeah," Cora said. "_But_, Laura did say she was going to tell David about his baby brother or sister after they found out the gender. And_ technically_, that's today. So we'd only be delaying the inevitable."

The two of them looked at each other.

"We never had this conversation," Isaac said.

"Totally," Cora said. "You're getting ready for you date and I'm not even home."  
With that, both of them departed.

* * *

He left for his date almost a little after Laura and Jesse returned. On his way out, he noticed Laura telling David about his new baby sibling—a girl, like literally everyone had anticipated.

It seemed that David had told his mother he already knew. Knowing that Laura would be looking for culprits, he quickly exited the house as fast as he could, only stopping when Peter told him to 'tell Allison to give her _dear _father my regards', whatever the hell that meant. He wasn't going to try and find out, because it was wisest to let Peter be.

All things considered, it went well. The movie Derek suggested was good, not one of those cheesy action flicks with too but blood and gore. Plus, as the were walking out of the theater,a tall Russian dude confusedly asked his teeny pixie blonde girlfriend what a vibrator was. At that, both he and Allison giggled like twelve year old boys in the bra department.

"I think we should be ashamed of ourselves," Allison said, stopping to catch breath. "But it was just so—damn hilarious!"

"We have nothing to be ashamed of," Isaac said. "The guy totally had it coming." Isaac felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Peter keeps asking about some guy named Christopher. Do you know him?"  
"My dad?" Allison said. "What about him?"  
Isaac shrugged. "No clue," he said. "But that's Peter for you. Its usually best not to ask."

"Alright," Allison said, wearing the expression most people did when it came to Peter. "Hey, I know this great place to go eat if you're hungry."

Allison took Isaac to a cozy little place on the other side of town where he did not go often.

"So," he said, after they had ordered. "How did you end up becoming a firearms dealer? I know you took over from your dad, but its not exactly every little girl's dream to sell weapons when they grow up. Or every little boy's, not that I think of it."

Allison chuckled. "My Dad and I I have gone hunting ever since I earned to walk," she explained. "So I wasn't the typical little girl. After collage, I started with different jobs here and there. When my Dad retired, he suggested I take over, and I did."

"And what about you?" Allison continued. "I'm pretty sure people ask you how you can stand to be so near dead people all the time."  
"They do," Isaac agreed. "But I used to work at my Dad's graveyard, so it was never a problem."

"Your dad's..." Allison said. "Not to be blunt, but aren't you adopted?"  
"Oh, I am," Isaac said. "When I was around fourteen, CPS removed me from my Dad's home and placed me with the Hales. I was adopted two years later."

Allison nodded, thankfully not asking _why _he was removed. "What about your mom?" she asked.

"What about her?" Isaac said. "I never knew her. She left when I was barely a year old. Social Services tried to contact her, but they never found her. I guess she died."

Allison looked at him sympathetically and held his hand. "My mom died too," she said. "She committed suicide when I was seventeen. I never found out why. It brought me and my dad closer, though. But she was still my mom. I mean, she was strict, cold, not the most maternal and I think she might have tried to kill my boyfriend in high school. Still, she was my mom."

Isaac nodded. "I know the feeling," he said. "When I was young, I used to wonder why my mother hadn't taken me and Camden with her. To this day, I don't even know her name."

"Everyone has their baggage," Allison said, as the waiter arrived with their food. After that, the conversation took a lighter note. He told Allison about last year's Christmas, when David stayed up all night to try catch Santa Claus. In turn, Allison told him about a client of her's with an unusual request—a very rich woman living off her divorce money who wanted weapons so that her son could have an authentic Halloween costume.

"three hours into arguing with her and I was ready to move to Antarctica," Allison said. "The stupid woman said she wanted to 'simply borrow' the firearms for a while and not use them. She just wouldn't listen!"

"I feel you," Isaac said. "Throughout high school I strove to get good grades so I could get a scholarship. But my Chemistry teacher was determined to ruin it. There were instances when I considered dropping out to pursue a career as a stripper.

Allison laughed. "You have the body for it," she said. "But I was home schooled for most of high school. But from what I've heard, everyone's considered it at some point in their lives." She checked her watch. "I've got to go now, I'm afraid. Stiles wants me in early tomorrow. Why I let him boss me around, I don't know."

"Even though he doesn't pay you," Isaac said. "Trust me, in the two years he's been dating my brother, he's always been very pushy. Then again, you probably know better than I do, having known him longer."

"True," Allison said, smiling. "Do you want to do this again sometime?"  
Isaac smiled back. "Definitely."

* * *

Of all the weird crime scenes he'd been to, Isaac never expected to go to a Catholic boarding school. Specifically, a dead nun's room.

"Sister maria joined us only a few weeks ago," Isaac heard the Sheriff talking to another nun. "And as long as she's been with us, she's been the picture of health."

"So she became a nun a few weeks ago?" the Sheriff asked, as Isaac dusted for fingerprints.

"No," he heard the nun say. "She took her vows twenty years ago, she told us. She joined us from Philadelphia."

"Alright," the Sheriff said, as Isaac moved to examine the dead nun's body. "Its pretty obvious she was killed. Do you have any idea who could have done that? Anyone with motive?"  
The nun had evidently shaken her head.

"I don't know," she said. "None of us knew Sister Maria well. You could talk to the Sisters at the school she previously worked at, but I'm afraid I don't know the name of the school or now that I think of it, the city she lived in. I can ask the others if they know anything and tell you.."

"That would be great," the Sheriff said, as Isaac felt something sharp in the nun's sleeve. He pulled the sleeve down to find a knife.

"Sheriff!" Isaac called. "There's something you need to see. Its urgent."  
The Sheriff hurried to Isaac, the nun with him. Isaac quickly slipped the knife in a clear plastic bag and handed the knife to the Sheriff.

"found this in her sleeve," Isaac said. Soon after, a shotgun was found underneath her bed, hidden carefully in a shoebox.

"Did you know that Sister Maria had these, Sister Isabel?" the Sheriff asked the nun.

Sister Isabel shook her head. "Of course not," she said "And if I had, I certainly wouldn't have allowed it." To Isaac, she said, "Was she killed?"  
"I won't know for sure until I take her body to the morgue," Isaac replied. "But probably."

"I'm going to need to know everything about Sister Maria," the sheriff said to Sister Isabel. "I'll also need to talk to everyone here. Is that alright?"

Sister Isabel nodded. "Of course, Sheriff," she said, as Isaac carefully loaded the nun's body on the stretcher, feeling this to be the weirdest case of all eternity."

* * *

"Isaac, come look at this," Cora called. Apart from being a paramedic, she sometimes worked in the morgue.

"I'd rather not look at a nun's vagina when you can do it instead, thanks," Isaac said.

"Trust me," Cora said. "You need to take a look at it. You're not going to regret it."  
"Not going to regret what?" Stiles asked, entering. Sadly, without Allison this time. "Ooh, dad wasn't kidding about the dead nun!"  
"It gets better," Cora told him. "She's not a virgin. Far from it."

"I thought nun can't have kids or or have sex," Isaac said.

"Yeah, but I don't think you can stop them from doing that before they become nuns," Stiles said. "So it probably doesn't matter."

"I wasn't done," Cora said. "She had sex maybe an hour before she died. Twice."

"Rape?" Isaac said.

Cora shook her head. 'Doesn't look like it," she said. "Whoever it was, he used a condom. Both times. And I don't know many rapists who use condoms."

"To hide evidence?" Stiles said. "Then again, dumb rapists would never think to use condoms. And no smart rapist would ever rape a nun. So, she probably knew the guy."

"I'm certain she's not a real nun, Stiles," Cora said.

"Yeah, but why the hell would someone go undercover in a nunnery of all places?" Stiles asked.

"Fortunately, its your job to find out and not ours," Isaac said.

"Just one more thing I might have missed out because we were talking about, you know," Stiles said. "How was she killed?"  
"From the looks of it," Isaac said. "She was smothered with a pillow. So it could even be a nun nearby who did it."

"Possibly," Stiles said. "So Cora, I heard this weird thing about some woman who came to the hospital..."

"You too?" Isaac asked, surprised.

"Dude, everyone in the police station know about it," Stiles said. "So is it really true. Did that lady really ask for a vasectomy?"  
"Its true," Cora said. "But hardly the most surprising thing to have happened. Just yesterday I had to stop a guy from feeding his newborn son water. The scary thing was that it wasn't even his first kid. It was his _third._"

"This is why Dad says there needs to be a minimum IQ requirement needed for people to reproduce," Stiles said. "My best friend Scott is a vet and this old lady brought her dog in, thinking there was something wrong with the animal. Turns out, she felt his nipples, and thought they were bugs or something. Scott has to explain to that lady that male dogs also have nipples. _Awkward._"

* * *

"Mommy says we can watch the pirate movie and stay up late because Emily's leaving soon to go live with her auntie in San Francisco," Isaac heard David's voice as soon as he reached home.

"I wonder who he's talking to," Cora said, taking off her lab coat.

"I wanted to meet David's little sister, but his mama says she's not going to be born in a week," Isaac heard Emily say.

"Well, maybe you could ask your aunt to bring you over when David's little sister is born," Isaac heard Allison's voice.

"_Isaac_," Cora said. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming over?"  
"I didn't want Laura finding out," Isaac said.

"But I tell you everything!" Cora said. "I even told you about the time I dated Malia, which was great until we found out she was Peter's long-lost kid. Is this your second date?"  
"More like the fifth, actually," Isaac said, and went upstairs to his room to change. By the time he was back, Allison and Cora were in conversation.

"You should come to David's birthday party next week," Cora said. "Did Isaac tell you about it?"

"No," Allison said. "But I already got an invitation. Oh, you're ready. Lets go."

"One thing," Allison said to him as they drove. "I need to warn you. My Dad knows I'm dating someone new and wants to meet you."

"Okay," Isaac said. "Wait, why did you say 'warn'? "

"My Dad hated my last boyfriend," Allison said. "I keep reminding him I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. But, still try to be cautious."

"Your last boyfriend wasn't the guy your mom tried to kill, was he?" Isaac asked, dreading the answer.

"I said I_ thought _she tried to," Allison said. "But yes. Thought, my Dad isn't as violent. If he ends up hating you, he'll start cleaning guns whenever you're around or will glare at you to make you go away. My dad's perfectly okay with me dealing with assassins, but he draws the line at my love life."

"He probably still hasn't accepted that you've grown up," Isaac said. "To be fair, Peter staled Laura's husband for two whole weeks after they got engaged."

"So, should I be terrified?" Isaac asked.

"Just careful," Allison said. "We should probably avoid my apartment in case he posted any of his men there."

Isaac wondered if Allison was serious or just pulling his leg. Even though he was aware it was not so, he desperately hoped it was the latter.

* * *

"How do you know that guy and what is he doing here?" Allison asked Isaac at David's party, nodding her head towards a man talking to Talia.

"The guy with Talia?" Isaac said. "He's Peter's boyfriend-guy-thingy." He shrugged. "Their relationship is hard to explain."

"How well do you know him?" Allison asked.

"I've only seen him like once or twice," Isaac said, confused. "But I know he and Peter went on vacation somewhere like a month ago. Why? Do you know him?"  
"Oh, yeah," Allison said. "That's my dad. And he told me he was vising his cousin somewhere." Loudly, she called. "DAD! What are you doing here?"  
Peter's boyfriend-person-thingy or Allison's father turned. He looked surprised and slightly embarrassed to see her.

"I invited him," peter seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. 'I assumed your father had told you about me."

"What's going on?" Laura came over to Isaac. "Do Allison and Peter's maybe-boyfriend know each other?"  
"Oh, they do," Isaac whispered back. "See, Peter's boyfriend is Allison's father."

"Ooh, drama," Laura grinned.

"Wait, even you didn't know?" Isaac asked in surprise.

"Nope," Laura said, popping the 'p'. "I only knew of Chris Argent; I never knew what he looked like. If I'd have known, it would have been more fun to tell you. Though, it looks like Mom knew."

At that moment Laura was whisked away by the mother of one of David's friends, and Isaac had nothing to do but stand awkwardly as he watched Allison and her father talk. Until Peter decided to talk to him.

"Christopher was actually aware you were dating Allison," Peter told him. "He assumed it would be easier to observe you if you had no idea who he was. Seeing as he doesn't seem to want to kill you, you're probably safe."

"No offense, Peter," Isaac said. "But I'd always thought Allison's father was straight. Since, you know, Allison had a mom."

Peter shrugged. "We were together in High School, and for most of collage, until Christopher's father moved him to France," he said. "We only came in touch five years ago."

Isaac nodded, unsure of what to say. A few seconds later, Laura asked him to help out with musical chairs. Laura made him play the music (and as thirteen five year old's told him) facing the wall so _he_ didn't cheat. How he could cheat on a game he wasn't playing, Isaac had no idea.

Later, he found Allison intently talking to Cora, But before he could go back to her, Isaac was roped into getting the food ready for the kids.

"Where's my dad?" Allison asked, as Isaac set paper plates and cups with some cartoon he didn't recognise.

"My brother dragged him off to goodness knows where," Talia said. "You're not going to find either of them for a few hours.

"Thanks," Allison said. "Peter's your brother? I assumed he was your husband's brother."

Talia smiled. "You thought that because they shared the same last name?" she asked, to which Allison nodded. "We're a different kind of family."

"Laura wants to know if everything's ready for the kids," Malia said, entering the room. Isaac had had no idea that she was there.

"Just about," Jesse said, bringing the cake in with Cora.

"I'll tell her." Malia said. Merely seconds later after her departure came the sound of many, many children running down the stairs, led by Laura and Mr Hale.

Predictably, the children made a huge mess in the kitchen with cake and wrapping paper. Once the party was over and the kids had returned home, everyone, except for Laura, who pulled the pregnant card, set to clean up.

"Dad wants you over for dinner tomorrow," Allison told him, throwing away the last of the wrapping paper.

"Okay," Isaac said. "You know, you don't have to help out."

"Its fine," Allison said, smiling.

Isaac had a thought. "You're going to be there?" he asked. "The dinner?"

"Uh, duh," Allison said. "Its my dad, remember?"

"I do," Isaac said. "I was just afraid he'd try to kill me."

Allison smiled at him, like someone would smile at a very naïve little kid. "My dad tries to kill you," she said. "You'd be dead."

* * *

The dinner was not as terrifying as it could have been. Isaac thought it was probably because Allison's father was still embarrassed about the party and thought Allison was still cross.

Altogether, it wasn't bad. It became a bit awkward for him when Mr argent asked him about his biological parents (apparently Peter told him he was adopted), but at least no guns were pointed at him.

"That's almost the equivalent of Mr argent saying 'I love you'," he was told by stiles, who was waiting for Derek at the Hale house. "then again, your first meeting with him was _wayy _better than Scott's."

Scott, Isaac knew was Allison's previous boyfriend, and Stiles' best friend since they were in diapers.

"Why?" Isaac asked. "What happened?"

"Mr Argent caught him and Allison making out in the garage," Stiles said. "One incredibly awkward dinner later, Allison's aunt Kate asks Scott if he took something from her bag. Turns out, it was Allison, who stole a condom."

"No wonder Mr Argent hated the poor guy," Isaac said. At that moment, Cora appeared with a redhead Isaac didn't recognise.

"Lydia!" Stiles said. "You know Cora?"  
"We just met," Lydia answered primly, as Cora led her upstairs.

"At least Laura will shut up now," Isaac commented, when the two had gone.

Stiles laughed. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "She set the two of the up with Allison's help. If anything, she'll _crow_."

* * *

"Can't we just accept that I'm hopeless at this?" Isaac asked, picking up the bow yet again. Allison had been trying to get him interested in archery. He would have been, if he didn't suck at it.

As he was about to shoot the arrow, his phone rang suddenly. This startled him and caused him to drop the bow and arrow. Frowning, he took out his phone to find it was Laura calling him.

"I better get this," Isaac said to Allison. 'Its Laura." Who, as far as Isaac knew, had been too busy shoveling ice cream down her throat to be bothering with her phone.

"Laura?"

To his surprise, it was David on the other side of the phone. "Uncle Isaac," he said. "Mommy says she needs to go to the hospital and told me to call you."

"Okay," he said. 'Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What's wrong?" Allison said, already getting up.

"Laura's in labour and we're the only ones who are free," Isaac said. "You don't mind coming, do you?"

"No," Allison said. "But I thought the baby wasn't due for another three weeks."

"Babies hardly ever bother with due dates," Isaac said, having previously worked in a maternity ward.

Allison drove them to the Hale house so he could call everyone. Jesse was out of town, but fortunately not too far away. Talia was in court but her secretary promised to tell her as soon as she could. The others were easier to contact.

Cora reached the hospital before they did with Laura. With her was the same redheaded woman from before, so Isaac assumed that the two of them had been on a date.

"Jesse's on his way," Cora told her sister, as the nurses wheeled her away. "He'll be here in a less than half an hour. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Take care of David," was all Laura managed to say before the nurses took her away.

"I'll be going," the redhead said to Cora. "Call me when the baby's born, okay?"  
"I will, Lydia," Cora said, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss before leaving after Laura.

"You need a ride?" Lydia asked Allison, who shook her head.

With Lydia leaving, Isaac was left waiting for the others with Allison and David.

Mr Hale arrived a few minutes later. He hurried to Laura's room after saying that Talia would come in half an hour and Derek would arrive immediately after work.

Jesse and Talia arrived at almost the same time. David had fallen asleep by then. Mr Hale came out to sit with them after this.

David woke an hour later, demanding to see the baby.

"The baby's not born yet, kiddo," Mr Hale told his grandson.

"When will she be?" David asked.

"I asked a few minutes ago and the nurse told me she was dilated four centimeters...?" Allison said. "But I don't know what that means."  
"Its going to take some time," Isaac said. To Allison; "The mother's vagina has to be dilated ten centimeters before the baby can come out."

Allison nodded. "How do you know all this?" she asked.

"I used to work in the maternity ward for two years before switching to forensics," Isaac admitted.

"I think you two should take David home," Mr Hale said. "Especially since its going to take a while."  
"No!" David yelled, looking horrified. No matter what anyone said to him, the boy would not be persuaded to leave, but did agree to going to the hospital cafeteria to eat.

When they came back, Cora was sitting with Mr Hale. Isaac was glad he had thought of buying more than one coffee.

The baby girl was born precisely at 1 56 in the morning, after eleven hours of labour. Everyone but him had fallen asleep in the waiting room, and it fell to him to wake them up.

"David," Cora nudged her nephew, who was curled up in Derek's lap. "You need to wake up."

"But I don't want to go to school," David protested sleepily.

"David, its not school," Malia, who had come with Derek a few hours previous said.

"Besides," Mr Hale said. "The baby's here and waiting for you."

The word 'baby' had an immediate effect on the boy. David quickly got up, without even pausing to yawn.

"Where?" he asked, jumping.

Everyone smiled. "Come with me," Mr Hale said, holding David's hand and taking the bouncing boy to his mother's side.

Allison yawned. "I should probably-" she started, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. Looking at it, she frowned. "Did you just tell Stiles?" she asked Derek.

Derek shrugged. "He was very adamant about it," he said. "Why?"  
"He texted me to ask if I wanted him to pick me up," Allison said.

"He's coming over?" Cora asked. "Like, this very minute? Its two in the morning."

Allison shrugged. "He's Stiles," she said.

"Point taken," Cora said.

"Guys," Isaac said. "We probably should go inside before they take the baby to the nursery and Laura falls asleep."

"Good idea," Cora said. "Allison, you should come too."

"And that's Uncle Derek and Aunt Cora and Aunt Malia," David said to the teensy baby, with pink skin, Jesse's blue eyes and Laura's dark hair, in his father's lap. "And that's Uncle Isaac. The nice lady with him is his girlfriend, but we can call her Auntie Allison."

"Mommy?" David said, looking at his father. "What's the baby's name?"

"Cynthia," Laura said, smiling tiredly. "After your daddy's mama who passed away."

"Hi Cynthia!" David said.

They all stayed there for a little while, until a nurse came in to take the baby to the nursery and shooed everyone out so that Laura could get some sleep. It took a bit of persuading on David's end, but he relented at ice cream, coming straight back in the morning and calling Emily in San Francisco to tell her about the baby (also in the morning).

"I thought Alison would have come," Cora commented as they were leaving. "I wonder where he is."

"Hmm," Allison said, frowning at her phone. In a flash, she took a gun out of her ankle holster. "I'm going to have to go," she said, quickly giving Isaac a kiss. "The police just caught the guy, Matt Daehler, committing all those weird murders."

And with that, she was gone.

"That is some girlfriend you have," Jesse said.

Isaac smirked. "Tell me about it," he said.


End file.
